


crown the king of suffering

by bellamyblakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bc i cant do happy apparently big sigh, bellarke drabble, no becho happened for me in my world sorry, season 7, small angst, this was the first drabble i had on tumblr and wanted to put it here too!, we stan clarke griffin in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: this is just a small drabble that was asked on tumblr with this prompt: "“i got you, don’t worry” + bellarke !!!" and this was my response!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	crown the king of suffering

Bellamy ran towards Clarke--staring at her like she was the only one in the world. “I got you, don’t worry,” he said once he caught her, the tears in his eyes betraying every word he uttered. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Everything was planned out, everyone knew their positions, but Clarke was still in pain, still bleeding out, still breathing. He repeated it over and over again. “Still breathing”-- still breathing means still having hope. That’s what he told her all those years ago, but hope can only get them so far when a gun is pointed at them.

Clarke had to do it. Save everyone, like always..right? That was her job. She bears it so they don’t have to. The unspoken hero. Her ‘family’ treated her like shit after she risked her life repeatedly for them, and yet here she was bleeding out once more for her people. Not that she thought they treated her in a way she didn’t deserve, she is too noble, too understanding, too much of a leader willing to take the brunt of everyone’s anger if it meant they were safe. Jumping in front of Octavia was the best way to save her and the rest of her people, so that’s what she did.

After getting Bellamy back from the brainwashing Bardo did to him, Clarke felt invincible. She truly thought that they could start again, finally getting that drink they both deserve. She was going to confront him once they settled, her resolve never wavering right until the bullet left the gun. _Maybe this is the end she deserved_ , she thought ruefully, _wanheda would go out violently at the end_.

Bellamy saw it happened, almost in slow motion. One second he was planning on running in front of O, the next second Octavia was on him, and Clarke took the bullet instead. Clarke looked down at her stomach and saw black blood slowly spilling out. She could almost laugh, dying from a bullet wound seemed so mediocre in the scheme of her world. She was getting dizzy though, but Bellamy caught her before her head hit the ground.

_He is always catching her_ , she thought with a small smile on her face. Bellamy was saying something, but she could only focus on his face this close.

If she were to die today, at least the last face she could see was Bellamy’s. Her mother, father, Wells, and the rest of the people she’s lost in her life were waiting for her, and this was it. The world narrowed down to Bellamy cradling Clarke, picking her up, and running towards Jackson. Clarke barely noticed anything--content to simple stare at Bellamy until the end. “Bellamy,” she whispered, her voice rough from the pain, “thank you for saving me, you’re always saving me.”

She managed to caress his cheek before passing out from blood loss, but Bellamy did not falter. This wasn’t goodbye. This wasn’t how their story ended. He knew better.

Trembling, he made his way to Jackson. Bellamy looked like a wreck from a mile away, so Jackson knew to prepare for something gruesome.

Bellamy didn’t leave her side for the entire operation, no matter who told him he needed to leave. He knew he wasn’t helping anyone by staying, but he wasn’t leaving her. Not this time..not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for making it this far, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> this was my first time trying writing. thank you to a lovely mutal of mine on tumblr @the1oo for sending me my first ever prompt writing ask♥️ it means a lot to me, now i can't stop writing lmfao
> 
> come say hello on tumblr ( @bellamyblakru ) and, if you want, request things for me to write! i'm not that good yet, but i am trying :) (also, we can talk about how season seven has forgotten their main leads bc im still hurting from yesterday's episode without them in it..)
> 
> (title from foo fighter's come alive, great song..makes me cry when im really feelin it)


End file.
